Kiss or Kiss
by NICHA
Summary: Sasuke likes.... Naruto likes.... actually, like has been LOVE for five years...


**Title**: Kiss or Kiss (Full, **_Revised_** Version)

**Autho**r: Nicha

**Date**: 12/13/06

**Genre**: Romance/ Humor-ish

**Rated**: T

**DISCLAIMER**: DO YOU _REALLY_ NEED TO KNOW THIS?!

**Notes**: Shonen-ai, NaruSasu, sort of angst-y in the beginning... gets better… I put this fic on TOKYOPOP first but I didn't like the way they put it. IT WAS ALL CRAMMED AND CENSORED!!! Besides, I didn't finish it then (I was too excited to wait to finish it…) I have also changed it a bit.

**Inspiration**: At first it was a song by Muse ('Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want'… that's what made it so angsty in the start) but then I heard the song Kiss or Kiss by Nana Kitade and decided… 'This is the one…' (I really have no idea what she's saying, but it's nice and bouncy!) It gave me a big boost! (J-pop is really motivational…) Now I have more energy for this!!! YOSH!!! There's some OOC-ness… And there's also the crude language to consider… (the crude language that TOKYOPOP censored…!)

**Key**:

K . I . S . S . U . . . Flashback / End flashback

And…

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . . POV change

**Summary**:

Sasuke likes… Naruto likes… Actually, 'like' has been love for five years…

. : KISS or KISS : .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

. . . N A R U T O X S A S U K E . . .

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto looked out of the classroom window and stared. He stared out at the trees that covered the ground in warm red. But he wasn't staring at that beautiful red, he was staring at that beautiful person _beneath_ the trees. That person eating his onigiri bento within the shadows. The sun hit against Naruto's glasses and he squinted at the sudden glare, 'Damn it, why'd I have to wear glasses today? I should stop being so lazy!' Status? Naruto wasn't a nerd- man, he was a pretty popular person. He had golden blond hair, sapphire eyes, tan skin, a great smile, great body… but he didn't _want_ any of those _other_ peoples' claims of love. He just wanted Sasuke's.

"Staring at him again?"

"Hey, Sakura," he said, grudgingly tearing his eyes away from under the trees. He leaned on the ledge of the window and took a bite of his rather large sandwich.

"It's not healthy to be that obsessed with someone you won't approach," she said, fingers twiddling with her pink hair. Sakura sighed, every day she would find him staring out at under the trees, staring though class, staring in the hallways… she smiled, '…staring… every day.'

Naruto grumbled, "It's not like we're boy and _girl_ or something," a pained expression marred his face, "We wouldn't be accepted," he turned his head to the side in shame.

'Get real, it's not like he really is thinking that! His thoughts are probably more into, _what makes hottie tick?_, or something like that,' she thought. But, either he was a _really_ good actor, or Sakura couldn't read the boy as smoothly as she thought. Suddenly she smacked him over the head.

"OW!" he rubbed the back of his head and looked at her disbelievingly.

A glare was set on her face, "_Stop acting like a pussy!_" she said, "Get out there and tell him."

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Sasuke always had watched that blond god from within the shadows. Someone like him couldn't touch a god. Damn it- they shouldn't even look at a god… He smirked a bit, 'That's never stopped _me_,' he thought. His fingers touched his forehead, they slowly began to rub circles on his pale skin, his black bangs covered his eyes. Sasuke couldn't remember when he started his crush on the blond teen, all that he knew was that even when he tried not to think about him, all he _could_ do was think about him. He couldn't concentrate in class, at home, at work… all he could see was his image. A blush made it's way to his face.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why are you blushing so much? Or are you just thinking about the sex god?" asked a girlish voice.

His ears began to turn the same crimson color as his cheeks were quickly taking on, "Hi, Ino…"

"You should talk to him," she chastised, swinging her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. Her ice blue eyes smiled at him, "At least _I_ would think you guys look cute together!"

"Ino, you are making me loose my focus…" he said stiffly, "I'm trying to do my homework…"

She smirked, "What 'homework'? there is _nothing_ school related around you," what she meant was, '_I know what you've been thinking about lately, Sasuke-kun…_' and _that_ was just kinda scary, "Let's go to the party on Saturday. It might just get your mind off of him just to _think_ about what you're saying, ok? Maybe then you could get a good excuse to make up for today."

He nodded.

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Naruto hadn't been able to muster up enough courage to talk to Sasuke on that day, so, through Sakura's help; he was able to pinpoint Sasuke's location on that Saturday night. He was at a party and his anchor had left him, 'Sakura- I need you!!!! Come back!!!!! I can't do this alone!!!!!' he mentally cried in his mind, ' I really am acting like a pussy…'

He tried to blend into the shadows…

It worked…

… enough.

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Ino looked over at the pink haired girl and smiled, "Hey Sakura-san…" she purred. The other turned to face her.

"Ino," she said, cup in her hand, "How is your 'project' coming along?" Sakura asked casually.

"How about… he's getting there?" laughed Ino, "Look at them, they won't even approach each other!" she pointed in two directions. One of her fingers pointed to the brunet while the other pointed at the blond who was desperately trying to hide within the shadows and failing miserably in her point of view.

Sakura and Ino linked arms, "Ano…" their voices became those of fangirls thirsting for water in a desert… or yaoi. Yep. Yaoi. Definitely yaoi…

"I'm going to go talk to Naruto, Sakura…"

"And I'll talk to Sasuke…"

They headed off on their own different directions after winking at each other.

Beware. They'll come for you…

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Ino approached the Uzumaki Naruto and grasped his shoulder, "Hey, Naruto," she chimed, "What's going on inside of that blond head of yours?" She smiled from the fact that her hair was even blonder than his- but she was that much more cunning, "I, uh, think you should go talk to someone who isn't talking to that many people…" she said, eyes trailing to where the Uchiha sat gloomily.

Naruto gulped, "…and who might this person… be?" he asked cautiously. He already knew whom she was talking about for some reason. It was like… Like…! Like she…! LIKE SHE KNEW!!! Girls were really weird to him sometimes… they could bash him one minute, and the next… they were really scary things sometimes…

But… it was true. He wanted to be there with the dark haired boy. No joke… And maybe, just _maybe_ he didn't really _just_ want to be next to the boy, or talk to him. But neither did he want to be accused of rape or something… he didn't want something to get ruined right before even a friendship had started.

'Although… we're not even friends yet…' he mused, 'I guess we could become friends first… although I would feel really guilty… ugh, I need to grow a spine…' Naruto pulled at his blond hair unhappily.

Ino was really annoyed right now. Not because Naruto was thinking. _Hell_, she was _glad_ he was thinking! But what kind of idiot still sits around like a duck?! She sighed, 'Now I know what Sakura has to deal with on a daily basis…' the blonde girl whacked the other across the face.

"OW!" yelled Naruto, 'Why is everyone hitting me?!' he clutched at his reddening cheek, "WHAAT?!" he wined, "What did I do to upset you _this_ time, Ino? I haven't stuffed anything into your bouquet at your house! I haven't even gone to your flower shop! Honest!"

She snarled, "Go- talk- to- him!"

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Sasuke saw a pink haired girl approach him. Sakura Haruno…

She used to fawn over him, y'know. That is, until she started hanging out with Naruto. You could say he was grateful to the blond for taking up a lot of her attention as of five years ago. She still hung out with him, just not as much as she used to do stalking him… he sighed, 'hn, good times…'

"Hey, Sasuke!" she said while sitting next to him on the couch, "You still like Naruto?" the blush confirmed her suspicions, although, it wasn't that hard to figure out. She thought that a lot of the kids already knew about their crush with each other. They just were too dense crushing that they couldn't figure out how to even do their homework right. 'Hell,' she thought, 'I think even some of the teachers know…'

"You going to talk to him?" Sakura prodded.

No response. He had spaced out. And Sakura sweatdropped.

"You going to at least say hi to him?"

No response.

"You going to look at him?"

This was awkward…

"You going to think lecherous thoughts about him all day and all night?" she asked.

Sasuke blushed. That's a good sign. At least he's listening…

"Some of them even containing you?"

He blushed a bit further, ears turning pink, "Sakura… where are you getting at?" he asked.

"Because he's coming right this way…" her voice was airy and she was looking behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What!" he hissed, not daring to turn around. He could _feel_ the blond's aura coming closer. The reason he knew it was _Naruto's_ aura was because he had been studying it since the blond moved to the school… _Yes_ Sasuke knew that _that_ was kinda stalker-ish… OK! So it was _very_ stalker-ish, but he couldn't help it! Really! And yes, Sasuke knew that was a _really long_ time to like someone.

"You're _so_ obsessive…" muttered the pink haired girl.

"I AM _NOT_ OBSESSIVE!!!" he yelled, forgetting that Naruto was moving closer and shot out of his seat.

"Uh…" actually, said boy had moved right behind Sasuke and was now standing rather awkwardly and wondering if he had walked into something he wasn't supposed to hear, "I'll… uh… go…?"

"NO! IT'S OK!!!" shouted Sasuke in a panic while swiveling around. Then there was a really awkward silence.

'He must _hate_ me now…' ran through both boys' heads.

And as the two boys were standing there silently, Sakura spotted Ino stealthily sneaking behind Naruto, '_Smooth_,' she thought, giving her friend the thumbs up.

Sasuke started to really wish he hadn't turned around to face the other. It nagged on his brain that maybe he just _wasn't_ ready to face him yet… He couldn't fight the rising blush that had gotten unhealthily dark upon his cheeks. 'Wow… he smells good from this close too…' (Don't ask. That's a different story for a different day to explain.)

And Naruto really wished he wasn't feeling that churning sensation in his stomach right now just by watching the smaller boy blush. Not to mention he wasn't that far from his lips… And he could lean that much closer… And he could touch those lips that much more… He started to drool and one of his hands went unconsciously to the Uchiha's waist.

Sasuke's thoughts raced. His heart did too. He thought he was going to get a heart attack, 'OHMIGOD!!!' he thought. It all seemed too fantasy-like to be real. But it was. He was _that_ close to the object of his affections. Their lips began to get closer… and he leaned slightly forward.

He wasn't the only one.

But, then again… nothing's perfect.

Out of nowhere, Kiba rammed into Naruto from the side, causing him to stumble onto the couch with the drunken boy lying along his waist. Unconscious. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino both scowled and cursed the dog boy to death for ruining their show.

'DAMN YOU, DOG BOY!!!'

Sasuke looked at the blond boy who stared back at him and blushed. He muttered something along the lines of "gotta go, bye," and left in a hurry, stumbling along the way to the exit. The door slam shut. The others in the crowd didn't hear it. But to Naruto, the slam echoed through his head maddeningly.

Naruto felt something in his chest cram. But then he remembered the drunk idiot lying on top of his stomach and decided, cracking his knuckles for having his perfect moment ruined, 'Kiba, this time… you deserve it.' No one had heard such screams come from anyone's mouth before. And Kiba didn't turn up for school all next week.

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Sasuke held his mouth and lay on his bed. His heart had calmed down considerably compared to the way he felt it beat before. Sasuke literally ran all the way home. Not even pausing to breathe and now he was tired. _Really_ tired. He touched his lips gently. It was hard for him to imagine that Uzumaki Naruto (a.k.a The Sex God) had almost kissed him just half an hour ago. He grabbed his pillow and snuggled into it. He wanted to squeal… like a girl… but he wasn't one… huh, weird.

"SASU-CHAN!" called his older brother, slamming his door open, "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING _ALL NIGHT?_!"

"Shut up, stupid brother, go to hell. I don't like you!" said Sasuke, he snuggled deeper into his soft pillow.

"Sasuke…" said his brother seriously, "you have a visitor at the door and you better not keep them waiting…" he loomed over his little brother creepily, "or something might happen with these pictures," he held up some photos of Sasuke when he was little, "and a certain creep named Orochimaru…"

Sasuke glared loathingly at his brother, "_Fine_," he said, "but it better not be Orochimaru." He walked out of the door and down the hallway after his brother nodded.

Itachi watched his brother and smiled while leaning on the doorway, "No, it turned out to be a blond with a big blush," he closed the door, "… SASUKE, THEY'RE IN THE MUD ROOM!!!" he yelled. The older brother listened for the reply.

"FINE!!!"

Yay! He heard him! Now Itachi just needed respect and his number one fan back. The respect _might_ come, though, Itachi already had a vague idea Sasuke was already someone else's number one fan…

. . . K . i . s . s o . r K . i . s . s . . .

Sasuke walked down the stairs to the mudroom where he was supposed to greet his visitor. He turned the corner and peeked in. He didn't know what to expect, but…

"Huh?" there was no one there, "uhm, o…k…" the brunet thought, 'there's no one here. What's Itachi getting at?'

"Hi…"

Sasuke nearly jumped when he heard the voice. It wasn't a female voice, or a snake-like voice (thankfully! He would've _died_ if it was!), but it was a voice that if he hadn't already listened to it, it would've probably made him tremble, not in fear, though. He turned around again to face Naruto for the second time in that night, "Hey…" he said.

Naruto's bangs covered most of his blue eyes while the rest was hidden in shadow. He smiled, "So, how's your night been?" he asked, trying to make a conversation.

The smile was fake. Sasuke _knew_ that the smile was fake but he decided to play along anyway, "It's… good. Uh, have a seat," he motioned to the living room couch.

Naruto didn't have much to say… and apparently the Uchiha didn't either. They sat in an awkward silence on the large couch on opposite ends suddenly, Naruto turned to face him. He couldn't stand it anymore!

"Sasuke, I-"

"Hey, guys!" smiled Itachi brightly from the door, "How have you been? Sasuke, I don't think you introduced me to your friend yet!" he walked in and sat on the coffee table.

Sasuke shot daggers at his brother through his glare, 'STUPID BROTHER!!!' he thought.

Itachi felt the impact and felt a shiver go up his spine.

Naruto was amazed by how similar the two looked. But even through this, Naruto was sure he wouldn't be able to fall in love with the older Uchiha. At all. He liked Sasuke's _personality_ too. He liked the way that Sasuke would be reserved and he liked the way that Sasuke would only put his preference in when it was needed or when he knew something was wrong. He loved Sasuke after noticing him. That wasn't that long after he moved to the place called Konoha…

K . I . S . S . U . . .

It was a colorful autumn day when he went to his first day of school at Konoha middle school. He didn't know where to go or how to even get to the office! Naruto mentally beat himself up. What luck! _How_ does someone wind up not even finding the _main desk_?! The blonde knew he was a bit dense, but this was just a _little_ overbearing!

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A really pretty voice, but it wasn't a girl's, it was definitely male, so he was kinda confused, and then he heard another voice. This one was a girl. What he thought was along the lines of, 'O…k… I hope I don't see anything I'm not supposed to see,' when he turned the next corner he saw a sight that had haunted him ever since. (And, thankfully, no, they were _not_ together.) There was a girl and a boy, one of them was blonde and the other was…

That was the first time he had ever saw Uchiha Sasuke. The first time that he ever saw those black eyes turn to look at his cerulean eyes through dark bangs. 'He is _so_ pretty…' he thought.

Wait. Wait… WAIT!!! Did he just think… DID HE JUST THINK THAT, THAT BOY WAS PRETTY?!

"Are you new?" the boy had asked him.

He, in turn, nodded his head and smiled, "Yeah, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, BELIEVE IT!!!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," the boy murmured, "Are you wondering where the Main office is?"

Man, not only was this kid really hot… he could read minds too…

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Eh…heh…" he chuckled, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sasuke didn't answer him. This time, he got up from where he was sitting and waved goodbye to the blonde girl, "Come, let's get you there." The pale boy held out his hand. But… something wouldn't let Naruto hold the hand no matter how much he wanted to.

It was his first time of love…

He shook his head, smile still on his face, "Thank you, Sasuke."

And that was also the first day he had ever seen Sasuke smile. The rest of the next five years would just be an adventure of realization.

K . I . S . S . U . . .

Naruto had been talking to Itachi and thought he was a pretty nice guy. So, Itachi decided to leave.

He decided to leave with a flourish.

The older Uchiha was halfway to the door before he turned around and waved, "Goodbye, Naruto-kun! Be nice to my delicate little brother!"

"ITACHI!!!" Sasuke was embarrassed to say that, that yell turned out to sound more like a loud, whiney squeak, a blush resided on his face. This was the… how many times has he blushed within these past tree hours? Oh yeah… a lot.

Once Itachi had left the room, Naruto looked at the brunet. He sighed and looked down again. 'Ok, Naruto, Let's start a conversation!' he thought to himself. Sasuke was just sitting there quietly. Besides, there _had_ to be a conversation between the two- or he'll explode because of the silence.

"Uzumaki…kun… there… was a reason… you came here?"

His head shot up in surprise when he heard the soft voice and unconsciously he replied, "Yeah… Yeah, there was," he didn't know what to say but he went on. Naruto cleared his throat, "Do… do you remember the first day we met?"

The brunet was confused, "Yes. Why do you ask?" OF COURSE HE REMEMBERED IT!!! He had gone over it time and time again, trying to figure out _why_ he liked the blond!!! He had come up with the reason; everything. He liked _everything_ about him, dammit!

"Uh, well… you were the first person to talk to me… and… I never really got a chance to talk to you again."

'Partly because of _nerves_,' he thought to himself, 'But that doesn't need to be rubbed in.'

Sasuke watched the blond nervously, though it didn't show on his pale face, "Yes?" he pressed on.

"And… I really _did _want to talk to you. But you were kinda…" he chuckled, "well, kinda hard to find."

Sasuke thought about how long he had spent trying to stalk Naruto and not be detected, '…I must have been really good…' he thought, 'Maybe I should be a ninja…'

Naruto looked at the Uchiha through the corner of his eye. He hadn't expected a reply, but it hurt to see the blank look on the other's face. The blond wanted at least a response, "Ah, that's basically it…"

'If you're willing to be bland about it… and only be half right,' Naruto thought to himself. _Man,_ this was hard!

"Oh. We- we could do that," said Sasuke. He felt tentative and wanted Naruto to speak, "We could talk… more often."

'I like his voice too. I also will like talking to talking to him…' Naruto thought to himself,'…forever, and ever, and ever…" A grin made its way to his face. "How about we start talking now?" he asked, "Like, let's say… what's your favorite color?"

"I like blue. What color do you like?"

"I like orange. How about… your hobbies?"

'_Well, I like stalking you, watching you, thinking about you…_ yeah, he'd _really_ like hearing _that_,' he didn't know just how right he was.

"Uhm… not much?" Sasuke couldn't answer the question. Besides, a heavy blush resided on his cheeks again, 'DAMN BLUSH!!!'

Naruto felt his legs get restless. How much he wanted to just _pounce_ on the other _right now_, "Ok…" He was starting to have a hard time from keeping the words inside of his mouth, "What do you like?"

'_I like you… a lot, onigiri, you, you, you, you…_ yeah, basically it,' he thought. Damn, he couldn't answer this _either_.

"Not… much," he said, 'Besides you,' he answered truthfully inside of his head.

"Oh…" Naruto's voice dropped.

"What do you like?"

"I LIKE RAMEN!" yelled Naruto, he grinned and looked at Sasuke, "But do you know what I like most of all?" he asked, this time he was serious. He wouldn't get through the night without letting the Uchiha know his feelings.

"What?"

"I like- - -"

"YES, NARUTO-KUN, WHAT_ DO_ YOU LIKE MOST OF ALL?!" yelled Itachi, poking his head through the door. Sasuke just wanted to slam that big plank of wood over and over again on this brother's weasel neck.

"GET OUT, YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!" yelled Sasuke. True, he wanted to know what Naruto was going to say, but his… brother was going to be enough diversion to stop him from his nerves. And man… nerves.

Naruto was probably going to cry. It would have been _much_ easier to tell the other his feelings _without_ an audience. Yeah… much easier.

"Uhm…" how was he to say it _now_? _I really, really, REALLY like your brother?_ a.k.a, a sure way to have this nagged on his shoulders for the rest of the blond's life. _Nice,_ "I…"

"Itachi, I don't think he _wants_ to tell you, " Sasuke said.

Itachi pouted, "See? He _always_ does this!"

Sasuke bristled. _How _dare_ he make him look bad in front of Naruto!_

"Actually, Itachi… I just want to tell Sasuke…" Naruto felt bad for causing the look of aghast on his face, "BUT, UH- " he said hurriedly "I could tell you later…!"

**AROUND FIVE MINUTES LATER ITACHI WAS FIRMLY OUT THE DOOR… THE DOOR WAS THEN LOCKED.**

Naruto sighed, " _What I was _trying _to say was that…_"

Sasuke was getting _really_ anxious right now, "Yes?"

"Y'know…"

'_NARUTO, JUST DAMN SAY WHAT YOU DAMN WELL WANT TO SAY!!!"_ he yelled at himself inside of his head.

"_Yes?_"

"…"

"…?"

'Sasuke is a _saint_ for putting up with this…' he thought to himself. Where was his spine when he needed it? Oh yeah… not here.

Sasuke watched the blond's display of emotions on his face.

"Can we just skip the just being friends part?" Naruto muttered, crossing his arms and turning away. A blush formed over his cheeks, "There, happy?"

A few moments passed by in silence before they started to shift closer. And closer. And closer… And closer… their close proximity was noticed by both of them. Sasuke looked up at Naruto through the corner of his eye and their eyes met. A large tan hand covered a smaller, paler hand, and the two of them blushed further than their already flushed faces.

"… Well?"

Sasuke smiled, "It think I can work with that…" he answered. He felt a warm breath on his cheek and the warmth of another body.

Naruto smiled before pressing their lips together gently, "I can work with that too."

O . M . A . K . E !

_Naruto and Sasuke love each other very much…_

_Now…_

_Let's start with how much Naruto loves his Sasuke…_

Naruto stood outside of the door patiently… enough.

"Ne, Sasu, get out of there and get _here_!" he said through the door. He wouldn't open it in fear that their fifteen-month relationship would end. In fact, he didn't want it to ever end. He didn't _care_ about how the others thought about them anymore. All that was on the blond's mind was keeping Sasuke with him. He would never let his Sasuke go.

…_Sasuke loves his Naruto very much…_

Sasuke walked out of the door and hugged his blond boyfriend, "I'm out now, Naruto."

The blond had at least a _little _shame and decency to look guilty and apologize.

Sasuke held out his hand and they both walked out into the crisp winter air. Sasuke pecked Naruto on the cheek and blushed as two arms enveloped him. Sasuke had decided that he was lucky that he didn't wind up with a lecherous boyfriend who wanted to just get him in bed the first chance he got. He was also lucky because he wound up with someone that would truly love him back as much as he loved them.

_They truly love each other very much…_

The couple held each other as little flakes of snow descended upon them.

"I love you, Naruto."

The light of the stars and moon shone upon them.

And a kiss could be the equivalent of saying 'I love you' a thousand times till forever…

**OWARI!!!!**

**AH! I HAVE FINISHED A MULTI-DAY FANFIC! IT IS A TRULY BEAUTIFUL PIECE! WHY? WELL, IT'S BECAUSE IT IS A _ONESHOT,_ MY DEAR, AND THE LONGEST FIC THAT I HAVE DONE ('CHAPTER'-WISE, ANYWAY…)**

… **I THINK I HAVE DEPRESSED MYSELF, FOR MY LOVE LIFE IS _NOTHING_ LIKE THIS…! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHOM I CAN ONLY HUG… AS IN, HUG ONLY…**

I LIKE REVIEWS, (HINT, HINT)

**-NICHA**


End file.
